Borja Emerson
by Locurita
Summary: Borja es un chico muggle curioso que se mete en los inventos científicos de su padre provocando un incidente con una máquina que al parecer lo mueve en el tiempo; pero no es eso lo que pasa realmente, lo que sucede es la partida a un Universo Paralelo, en donde conoce a Charlie. Capítulo único. Slash y AU.


**Nota/a: Hola, este one-shot lo escribí para un concurso. Trataba de la invención de un personaje, de darle fondo y realidad, y unirlo a la vida de algún personaje de HP. Quería hacerlo lo más original posible y me salió una historia que creo que está a la altura pero que es demasiado complicada para entender en un solo capítulo. Aún así, me gustó el resultado y creo que las mentes abiertas lo podrán entender muy bien.**

**Contiene Slash y el personaje que elegí de HP como verán es Charlie Weasley.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y/o lugares que resulten conocidos pertenecen a J.K. ROWLING, Borja y su familia son míos.**_

* * *

**BORJA EMERSON**

La práctica estaba por terminar y sus músculos le pedían que siguiera un poco más. Estiraba las piernas con gran desplazamiento y nadaba tan bien como sabía. Eso era lo que hacía, nadaba. Borja, de cuerpo esbelto y espalda ancha, se ejercitaba a lo largo de una gran piscina profesional. Llegaba a cada extremo con la rapidez implacable de un atleta de su talla, aunque sus padres no reconocieran lo bueno que era.

Corría el año 1998 y se acercaba el verano con un proceder espantosamente lento. Borja quería terminar su carrera de medicina y así marcharse hacia otra ciudad. Estimaba a su familia, el problema era que no tenía muy en claro si ellos lo estimaban a él. Pensaba en ello mientras volvía a batir su propia marca en crol. Aunque fuera un profesional, era uno más del montón según sus padres. Qué decir de sus hermanos, que desvalorizaban con categoría su afición por ese deporte. Lo único que les importaba realmente era que terminara con la universidad. Quizás sería la única cosa que los haría sentirse orgullosos.

El joven salió empapado, quitándose el gorro y las antiparras, y caminó con parsimonia por la orilla de la piscina, dirigiéndose hacia el vestuario de hombres. Sonrió levemente a quienes lo felicitaron por superarse de nuevo, pero siguió hacia las duchas pensando que nada de eso sería suficiente para los suyos, que era otra marca sin importancia.

Estaba terminando de cambiarse, buscando una camiseta en su casillero, cuando unas grandes manos lo atraparon por la cintura, deslizándose hasta su firme abdomen. El dueño de aquellas manos se apoyó en él, abrazándolo, y puso su mentón sobre el hombro derecho del muchacho. Inhaló profundo, como si quisiera llenarse de todo su aroma varonil, y Borja se permitió cerrar los ojos un momento.

—¿Te quedarás hasta que cierren? —rompió el silencio el muchacho. Tenía acento norteamericano y su cabello era negro como el azabache. Borja se volteó para verlo y lo separó a una distancia considerable, entre apenado y precavido. Se atusó el cabello en una manía nerviosa antes de hablar.

—Me encantaría, Johnny, pero tengo que volver ya… —contestó, observando que nadie los estuviera viendo. Pero el vestuario estaba tan desértico como húmedo—. Discúlpame, quizás la próxima me quede. Ya sabes…

Se sonrojó un poco. No salía con él, ni tampoco lo quería, pero le gustaba y era agradable su compañía. Sin mencionar que con él, el sexo era magnífico. Aunque fuera uno de los pocos con quien lo practicara. Borja no era romántico en ningún sentido, pero a veces se preguntaba si se enamoraría de alguien. Hasta ahora, no había tenido esa experiencia.

—Está bien, Emerson. —Siempre procuraba que los demás lo llamaran por el apellido, ya que no le gustaba su nombre y lo creía demasiado personal, y Johnny era de esos que respetaba perfectamente su elección—. Otra vez será. Pero deja de fingir aquí, todo el mundo sabe que eres gay —le aseguró instantáneamente, dando media vuelta y desapareciendo tan esporádicamente como había llegado.

Borja suspiró, tomando por fin la camiseta deportiva de su casillero y encajando sus brazos y cabeza en las aberturas. Aquello que dijo su compañero íntimo le había hecho ruido en su mente. Sobre todo pensó en su familia…, pero lo único que le importaba en ese momento era salir de allí, sin ánimos de llevarle la contraria al joven que ya estaba fuera de su alcance. Además, Johnny no sólo lo aceptaba, sino que compartían los mismos gustos.

Se apresuró para salir de allí, colgándose la bandolera cruzada en su hombro y cerrando su casillero definitivamente. Aunque la ducha lo hubiera relajado, aquel encuentro lo había vuelto a tensionar.

.

Borja Emerson era el hermano del medio. Provenía de una familia tradicional y adinerada; lo que él consideraba aburrida. Tenía veinticuatro años, una altura que sobrepasaba el promedio y era castaño de pelo y ojos. Unos ojos muy expresivos, definidos y acompañados de unas grandes pestañas, que se ocultaban tras sus elegantes gafas cuadradas, de grueso marco negro, que lo hacían ver como un verdadero intelectual.

A pesar de estudiar medicina, Borja era un hombre encantado con las artes, cosa que generaba aversión en sus hermanos. Ni qué decir de sus padres, que trataban siempre de calificarlo como un futuro gran médico frente a los amigos y conocidos, y no mencionaban nada sobre el deporte que practicaba, ni sobre sus intereses por la música instrumental, la buena lectura y las películas clásicas, que su hermano menor consideraba de psicópata. Claro que igualmente se hablaba muy poco de Borja en casa…

El señor Emerson era un científico calificado e ingeniero, ávido de los inventos, y Borja sabía que estaba trabajando en una misteriosa máquina que le daba sincera curiosidad. Tan poca atención se había llevado siempre, que su padre jamás reparó en que tenía un hijo con su misma pasión por las ciencias; a pesar de que su futura profesión fuera ampliamente de la rama de las ciencias naturales. Su madre era abogada, aunque jubilada, y durante su crianza había optado por trabajar y contratar niñeras, en lugar de quedarse en casa con sus tres niños. Ciertamente sus padres eran bastante particulares, ahora respetablemente mayores, teniendo de hijo menor a Teseo, con veintidós años, y al mayor, Lisandro, que tenía dos más que Borja y estaba comprometido con una señorita muy amorosa y educada.

.

Borja Emerson estaba acomplejado. Para él, sus hermanos eran la pura perfección, llenos de virtudes, tanto físicas como mentales, y ahora él volvía a casa con un nuevo dilema presente; probablemente su familia sabía que era homosexual, por mucha novia que se empeñara en presentar año tras año.

.

Arrojó sus llaves en una mesada, luego de ingresar a la casa de sus padres —en la que aún vivían los tres hijos del matrimonio, al menos hasta que el mayor se mudara con su prometida—, y se dirigió hacia la cocina en busca de un refresco. Mientras bebía, observó que el diario estaba sobre una mesa. En la portada estaba su padre, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, los ojos saltones, y la cabeza, alguna vez cubierta de cabellos rubios como heredaron sus otros hijos, estaba calva y brillante al sol. El titular rezaba "Emerson progresa", y un apartado breve comentaba cómo había logrado un avance sobre "La máquina del tiempo". _«¿Así que de eso se trata?»,_ se preguntó con curiosidad.

Nunca subía al piso más alto, que era exclusivamente de su padre, pero tenía ganas de hacerlo dada su afición a aquellas cosas. Sin embargo, lo postergó un poco más. Subió las escaleras hacia su habitación en un entrepiso y allí se volvió a cambiar de ropa para sentirse más cómodo. Tenía gran espacio, con piso alfombrado, cama de dos plazas y un orden casi armonioso y simétrico. En su escritorio descansaban unas hojas escritas, con los márgenes llenos de garabatos de su autoría, y en una esquina había una pizarra blanca, que mantenía algunas ecuaciones grabadas como recordatorio. Borja sabía que tenía que seguir estudiando, pero su cerebro iba a explotar prontamente si no hacía algo para acallar las voces de su vergüenza. Quizás era por eso que sus padres no lo querían de la misma forma que a sus bellos y honorables hermanos, estudiantes de derecho; que sabían que él era diferente.

Se acomodó el pelo, estirándolo para atrás, y observó que en su mesa de noche seguía el mismo libro que intentaba terminar de leer hacía días;_ADN_, de Robin Cook, con una atrapante trama que debería haberle carcomido la consciencia pero que, sin embargo, tuvo que dejar de lado para continuar con su vida.

Con más paciencia de la que esperaba tener, se sentó, sacó sus apuntes de un cajón y los dejó en el escritorio. Salió y bajó a la cocina en busca de un café bien cargado, lo típico en aquellas fechas de exámenes, y volvió sintiéndose nervioso, aunque sabía que no era por nada que tuviera que ver con su carrera casi finalizada. Observó sus estantes llenos de libros, pasó su mirada encastrada en esos lentes por cada pequeño espacio de su habitación, respirando pausadamente, pensando en la posibilidad de dejar atrás todo aquello. De irse sin más hacia otro lugar en el mundo… Un ruido seco lo hizo volver a la realidad. Salió de sus cavilaciones y, con el entrecejo fruncido, decidió dar un gran sorbo a su café, dejando la taza sobre su escritorio luego, y subió al otro piso.

Su padre no se encontraba allí, al menos que él supiera. No parecía estar en ningún rincón de la gran habitación, equipada con todo tipo de maquinaria electrónica, más avanzada que cualquiera en esa época. Borja tenía temor, no sabía qué sucedería si su padre lo encontraba hurgando entre sus cosas, pero podía escuchar un interesante y penetrante sonido que lo atraía. Parecía un siseo de corriente eléctrica. Se acercó más hacia la máquina acondicionada por el señor Emerson, que tenía casi tres metros de alto y que, semicircular, mantenía abiertas sus puertas dobles. Dentro había cables sueltos que parecían estar provocando el corto. La habitación estaba a luz tenue y aquello iluminaba brevemente como si se tratara de un relámpago que luego se volvía a apagar. Entró sin dudarlo, inspeccionando el cableado que rodeaba por dentro la máquina. Con la espalda encorvada, se inclinó y trató de mirar qué conexión era la que estaba mal. Pero inesperadamente las puertas de la máquina se cerraron y él quedó atrapado en su interior. Observó con alivio que el cable ya no hacía corto, parecía haber bajado simplemente la tensión y por eso las puertas se habían cerrado. Había quedado completamente a oscuras. Pero ahí radicaba el problema de Borja. Trató de abrir las puertas y éstas no cedían. Observó que la luz, con más energía ahora, se volvía a encender, y aun así no pudo abrirlas. Vio por una pequeña rendija de la máquina, que su padre aparecía detrás de su computador, cubierto de sudor en su frente, quizás agotado por haber estado reparando alguna cosa en donde Borja no había alcanzado a divisarlo. El equipo parecía organizar todo aquel sistema que ponía en funcionamiento a la máquina. Borja trató de gritarle a su padre para que lo sacara de allí, pero era tarde. Lo último que vio, fue que presionaba un pequeño botón en el borde derecho del teclado.

.

_Tienes que despertarte, Emerson. Eres un líder._

Se sentía adolorido en todo el cuerpo. Alcanzó a mover sus párpados, pero no pudo a abrirlos y otro estímulo llegó; una voz en su conciencia.

_Tu nombre es fortaleza. Despierta, Borja. Despierta..._

—¡Despierta! —Aquel grito y sacudón lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Lo primero que vio fue rojo. Su vista se fue aclarando despacio, encontrándose con ¿quién…? Creía conocerlo, pero se sentía confuso—. Pensé que ibas a dejarme, amigo. Tenemos que marcharnos hacia Hogwarts, la guerra espera. ¿O vas a echarte atrás?

—Ya te dije que no lo haré —se sorprendió diciendo, con mucha seguridad.

—¿Puedes decirme entonces por qué te desmayaste cuando te mencioné que El Innombrable había iniciado la guerra? A mí me pareció bastante cobarde… —comentó aquel pelirrojo y fortachón hombre que tendría su edad. Miró hacia todos lados, tomando cautela ya que el lugar no era seguro.

—No soy un cobarde, Charlie —Sí, lo conocía. Pero estaba seguro de que no lo había visto antes. ¿Contradictorio?... Tal vez.

Emerson se incorporó del suelo y apoyó una mano allí para levantarse completamente. Charlie lo ayudó al ver su dificultad para mantenerse en pie. Habían tenido un enfrentamiento que los llevó casi a la destrucción total de un pequeño pueblo Rumano. Los seguidores de Voldemort estaban dispersos por todos lados, atacando con los rostros enmascarados y las varitas en alto. Borja se vio sosteniendo aquella vara de madera y aunque resultara incomprensible para él, sabía exactamente qué hacer con ella, no entendía cómo, pero sentía que podía usarla perfectamente, de la misma manera que una persona no se olvidaba del idioma tras perder la memoria. Charlie lo observó frunciendo el entrecejo y se lo llevó de allí, desapareciéndolos.

.

No sabía con precisión cómo había ocurrido aquello. Aparecieron en un bosque, quizás para asegurarse de estar organizados antes de ir a Hogwarts. Charlie se le acercó lo suficiente y con sus manos ásperas le levantó el rostro. Había dirigido a Borja hacia un árbol de grandes raíces, y dejó que se apoyara allí para descansar. Lo miró fijamente, le acomodó los anteojos y forzó una sonrisa para él.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Estás bien? —Borja no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. De un momento a otro estaba en su casa, sufriendo un dolor desgarrador, y cuando se sintió morir, apareció allí, en otra vida, en otro lugar, otro mundo y teniendo otro tipo de conocimientos, aunque recordara lo otro, como si aún estuviera allí paralelamente.

—¿Alguna vez has sentido… como si vivieras dos vidas? —preguntó. Su voz se volvió misteriosa. Quería saber qué sucedía. Si era algún tipo de magia, no le estaba gustando. Charlie lo miró sin entender. Tras la pregunta, Borja se tomó la cabeza y cerró bien fuerte sus ojos, recibiendo imágenes, como si estuviera pasando por algún recuerdo lejano.

Se veía saliendo de aquella máquina, pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su padre, que lo sostenía fuerte, y su madre había subido con rapidez, tras los gritos de su marido. Lo lloraban, pero él no estaba muerto. El siguiente flash mental, le hizo verse en una camilla, recuperándose, ante la atenta mirada de sus hermanos, que le habían llevado chocolates y un libro para que no se aburriera. Era como si luego del incidente lo apreciaran como nunca antes.

¿Era sólo un recuerdo…?

—¡Tengo que ir a buscar a mis padres! —exclamó al abrir los ojos nuevamente. Creyendo que podría recuperar su vida, aunque algo le decía que eso era imposible.

—¡¿Qué?! —se extrañó Charlie. Trató de sostenerlo para que no se moviera pero Borja, aunque fuera mucho menos fuerte que el pelirrojo, se zafó de él y caminó por el pastizal crecido, tratando de salir de aquel bosque—. Tus padres están muertos, Borja.

Charlie era el único que lo solía llamar por su nombre y, en su voz, le gustaba cómo sonaba.

—Ya… ya lo sé —balbuceó con mirada ausente, al recordarlo.

Sus padres habían muerto como cobardes. Borja era un ex Ravenclaw, el único de su familia que no había quedado en Slytherin. _«Sí, puede que sea un mundo paralelo, pero aquí sigo siendo distinto a ellos»_. Se rascó la barbilla. Suponía que tendría el rostro tan sucio como Charlie.

—No puedes ir a la batalla de Hogwarts si sigues tan aturdido. Me estás asustando —afirmó Charlie. Se tomó el cabello indomable y luego de pasar su mano por allí, se rascó la nuca.

—¿Y mis hermanos…? —No parecía interesado en lo que Charlie decía. No le importaba cómo se sintiera, ni que su estado preocupara a su amigo, quería asegurarse de que Lisandro y Teseo sí estuvieran vivos.

—Mis hermanos es a quienes tenemos que ayudar, a ellos y a Harry. Tus hermanos son unos cerdos, ¿recuerdas? Tan mortífagos como tus padres —opinó Charlie, que se había acercado lo suficiente para ponerle una mano sobre su hombro, en señal de amistad. Quería que su amigo y ex compañero de Hogwarts pudiera reconocerlo y entender lo que trataba de decir. Lo sentía distante y sus ojos no eran tan expresivos como siempre—. Recuerdas que ellos te echaron de tu casa, ¿verdad? Recuerdas que te obligaron a hacer muchas cosas que no quisiste nunca hacer. Eres inteligente, mucho más que ellos. No pienses en esos desgraciados, Borja. Para ellos no eras parte de su familia y para ti tampoco lo son. ¡Yo soy tu familia! ¿No me vas a traicionar, verdad? Has hecho cosas de mortífago, y tienes ese tatuaje, pero siempre te mantuviste al margen —añadió, restándole importancia a la marca tenebrosa y con vehemencia agregó—. Dime que no eres uno de ellos.

—Charlie yo… —Borja miró hacia abajo y sintió que su amigo lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza. Entonces le habló sobre su hombro, tenía miedo de que lo tomara por loco si lo miraba a los ojos diciéndole aquello—. Estaba con mi familia, Charlie. Vivía como un muggle. Era nadador. ¿Tiene algún sentido? Mi padre era científico, era inventor y estaba creando una máquina muggle que podría transportar cosas, como un translador, ¿entiendes? Es irónico… Aquí soy sangre pura, pero soy un traidor para ellos.

La tarde estaba cayendo cuando Charlie Weasley se separó un poco de su amigo y le tomó el rostro firmemente, observándolo a los ojos, que luchaban por no derramar lágrimas. Borja tragó saliva. Estaba confundido. Él no creía en ninguna religión, ni en la vida después de la muerte y, en tal caso, tampoco había muerto. Sólo sintió el momento del incidente como si se hubiera fragmentado, y allí estaba. Charlie le acarició la mejilla, mirándolo como si intentara comprenderlo. Como si se esforzara realmente porque quería con toda su alma creerle.

—¿Y tú usaste esa máquina para venir aquí? —le preguntó con paciencia.

—No, Charlie. Solamente… Yo estoy desde que nací aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó, a lo que Charlie asintió— Y allí también estaba desde que nací, como si viviera… dos veces… una vida distinta.

—Eso no es posible —dijo negando con la cabeza. Borja se acercó y apoyó su frente en la de él, sintiendo un cosquilleo frenético en su estómago—. No puedes estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo —susurró el pelirrojo.

—En mi otra vida… era gay —admitió y tragó saliva tan ruidosamente que Charlie se preguntó si se habría hecho daño. Le sonrió con sorna.

—Oh, Borja, en cualquier vida tu serías gay. Eso lo saben todos… —comentó sin alejarse. Borja ya tenía en claro lo que sucedía. Aquel incidente extraño, le había hecho trasladar su presente allí, si eso podría tener alguna lógica. Aunque Charlie no era lo mismo que Johnny, desde luego. Ya no importaba lo que sucedía con aquellas visiones, ni que hubiera abandonado esa vida. No importaba lo que pasaba en aquel universo paralelo, que en tal caso, aunque lo sintiera paralelo, creía más en la teoría de una vida anterior. Como había dicho Charlie, en dos lugares al mismo tiempo no se podía estar, y mucho menos ser un muggle y un mago a la vez. Ahora estaba en esta vida y su forma de ser al parecer era la misma, aunque menos reservada. Quizás con Charlie siempre había sido así, siempre había sabido su secreto y él no tenía prejuicios. Tenía muy en claro que Charlie era heterosexual y aun así no podía evitar amarlo, aunque eso no cambiara la amistad que sentía por él.

—Pero tú no lo eres… —agregó con cierta amargura. Charlie sonrió encantadoramente, aun acariciando su mejilla.

—Evidentemente. No tengo tiempo para ningún romance, Borja —dijo, como si quisiera asegurarle que su condición sexual no era problema para nadie—. Tenemos que ir a la guerra. No quiero que me defraudes.

—No soy un mortífago como mis padres. Por algo están muertos, ellos eran los equivocados —convino, separándose de él y enderezándose. Casi le sacaba veinte centímetros de alto. Resopló y apretó un puño sosteniendo con fuerza su varita, haciéndole ver que estaba listo para seguir cumpliendo con su destino—. ¿A Hogwarts dijiste?

—A Hogwarts, compañero —sentenció Charlie.

.

El caos reinaba en el castillo, que estaba irreconocible y en ruinas. Volaban maldiciones y las criaturas de los bosques (las que estaban del lado del Señor Oscuro) ya se habían iniciado a atacar en su contra. Charlie había derrotado a más de una, totalmente familiarizado con los dragones, cualquier cosa más pequeña para él no era problema.

Parecía la noche más larga y sin fin de su existencia. Borja ya no se mantenía al lado de su amigo. Los haces de luz que viajaban por todas partes los habían separado poco a poco, iniciando cada uno una guerra individual en cada enfrentamiento. Entre cada defensa y corrida, se descubrieron luchando en soledad. Pero Borja se las apañaba bien. No era el más fuerte, pero sus hechizos tenían dirección y calidad.

Alguien lo aturdió repentinamente y cayó grogui contra una pared. Estaba cediendo al dolor, cuando de pronto alzó la vista y vio a Charlie aparecer para cubrirlo. El problema era que quien lo había aturdido era su hermano mayor. Borja miró con la cabeza ladeada, tratando de levantarse. Charlie Weasley y Lisandro Emerson se batían a duelo con la mirada, pero aún no lanzaban chispas de sus varitas. Lisandro, con aquel cabello rubio y la sangre que caía de uno de sus párpados a lo largo de su mejilla, medía los movimientos del pelirrojo, pero le hablaba a su hermano con un enfado que él no reconocía.

—Eres una vergüenza, hermanito. ¡¿Dónde estabas cuando tenías que cuidar a Teseo?! —preguntó. Borja dejó la confusión atrás y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Sentía que su corazón se paralizaría en cualquier momento. Y en todo caso ¿a cuál de ellos defendía?

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó con cautela, pero sin sentirse desesperado. Se fue incorporando de a poco, ayudándose con la pared y no tuvo las fuerzas para alzar su varita y apuntarlo. Le faltaba el valor que un Gryffindor sí tendría.

A su alrededor, la batalla seguía iluminando el cielo y el suelo se llenaba de cuerpos inertes conforme pasaba el tiempo. Harry Potter seguía enfrascado en su misión, sin haberse entregado, y la Orden del Fénix se debilitaba siendo superados en números.

—¡¿Qué le pasó?! —lo imitó Lisandro con malicia y cierta frustración.

—Lisan…

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA! —gritó esta vez, mirándolo con rabia que no podía contener. Borja sintió la adrenalina recorrer sus venas y se sintió explotar cuando su hermano se dirigió despiadadamente hacia Charlie con una maldición imperdonable— ¡Crucio!

El pelirrojo no llegó a defenderse inmediatamente, pero dejó de sentir dolor en un instante, ya que Borja se había arrojado hacia el cuerpo de su hermano y, obviando sus poderes mágicos, lo empezó a golpear con puñetazos en la cara, sosteniéndolo del cuello con la otra mano. Una, dos, tres veces… y perdió la cuenta. Tampoco notaba su llanto que le bañaba las mejillas rosadas. Charlie logró apartarlo del cuerpo de Lisandro cuando éste ya estaba inconsciente y cubierto de sangre en un rostro desfigurado. Con el sudor y la suciedad en su cara, Borja se escapó de los brazos de su amigo, y tomó aire repetidas veces con rapidez. Lo había hecho, había perdido el control con alguien de su familia por primera vez, pero no había sido por él. Había sido por Charlie.

_Su madre le sonreía orgullosamente, mientras recibía su título, vistiendo aquel traje elegante. Lo aplaudía cuando ganaba una carrera. Lo besaba cuando llegaba a la casa. Lo apoyaba cuando sus hermanos le llevaban la contraria…_

Por un momento, sus recuerdos le habían borrado la sensación de peligro inminente que vivían en Hogwarts. Su familia siempre había sido la equivocada. Su proceder era correcto. No era el mejor ejemplo de persona, pero sabía de qué lado estar para ser fiel a sus principios. Con la cabeza explotándole de dolor, se alejó acompañando a Charlie por un pasillo, dejando atrás a su último familiar vivo, aunque estuviera al borde de la muerte. Lo dejó atrás y pensó nuevamente en todo aquello que le había pasado durante ese loco día. Siendo un muggle, siendo un mago, siendo el hijo menos querido, el hermano raro, siendo el gay incorregible y sin deseos de cambiar. Pensó que por algo en su presente sus padres tenían el castigo de la muerte, porque no había otra manera posible de que en esa vida se dieran cuenta de su error. Él no era el equivocado, él era el sobreviviente. Al menos hasta ese momento, confundido y todo, podía apreciar que en su vida anterior lo habían logrado aceptar al final y, en el mundo de la magia, por haberlo marcado en el brazo contra su voluntad, para recordarle macabramente que él era un Emerson, hijo de Slytherins, sangre pura y mortífago heredero, habían tenido el final que se merecían.

.

Lord Voldemort había dado una hora para recoger a los muertos y heridos en batalla. Charlie estaba pasando por un mal momento, ya que uno de sus hermanos lo había dejado. Incansable, lo vio colaborar con el resto de los trasladados al Gran Salón, ya que no parecía querer detenerse a llorar a su hermano, cuando todavía había que derrotar al bastardo Innombrable.

Borja lo esperó, luego de ayudar hasta el cansancio, y se sentó con él en silencio, observando los muros de Hogwarts acabados como nunca antes lo hubieran imaginado. Estaban sentados en la escalinata del vestíbulo, con la vista al frente. Borja trataba de imaginarse lo que sentía Charlie por la pérdida de su hermano Fred, pero no podía, no era lo mismo con sus hermanos. Como el pelirrojo le había dicho antes, él era su familia, no los demás que compartían sólo su sangre con él.

Lo vio bajar la cabeza y tomársela entre las manos, pero no emitió ningún sonido que reflejara su angustia. El joven castaño apoyó cuidadosamente una mano en su hombro y esperó. No era el mejor para consolar a una persona, ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo. Sus ojos café se posaron en él y Charlie le devolvió la mirada con aquellos orbes azules impenetrables, que no dejaban denotar tristeza y sí mantenían todo su salvajismo intacto.

—Gracias —le dijo. Borja no sabía bien si se refería al simple gesto de acompañarlo—. Por lo que hiciste antes con Lisandro… y por estar conmigo.

—Era lo que tenía que hacer, Charlie —contestó con aprensión.

—¿Sigues… confundido? —quiso saber, todavía preocupado por su reacción luego del enfrentamiento en Rumania.

—Algo… Intento creer que conozco todos los detalles. Sin embargo… ¿Estás seguro de que yo era parte de tu vida? —preguntó, y aunque Charlie trató de decir algo, lo frenó para volver a hablar—. ¿Recuerdas…? ¿Recuerdas dónde estabas ayer?

Charlie lo pensó un momento, tratando de descifrar por qué su amigo tenía tantas dudas. Sin embargo, el chico tenía razón. No recordaba haber estado en Rumania recientemente. Sólo el día de hoy. Estaba seguro de haber pasado una buena temporada escondido con su familia en casa de Tía Muriel. Pero también sabía que había estado en Hogwarts con él, que iban al mismo curso, aunque él fuera mayor que Borja por casi un año, y que él siempre había estado debatiéndose entre ser un chico malo para enorgullecer a sus padres y hermanos, pero su bondad lo obligaba a permanecer en el lado de la justicia; el mismo lado que el suyo. Claro que también sabía de sobra que su amigo estaba enamorado de él y que quizás por ese simple detalle se había convencido de mantenerse a su lado para no caer en la oscuridad.

—¿Es posible estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo? —preguntó Charlie finalmente, sabiendo que si recordaba estar con su familia, pero que en su presente había llegado a la batalla junto a Borja, algo estaba saliendo mal.

.

Borja vio en su mente, con mucha sorpresa e inexplicable desagrado, que en su vida de muggle Johnny lo estaba besando. Se tomó la cabeza, tratando de borrar aquella sensación y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Le pasaba otra vez. Otra vez pero no como un recuerdo. Como si estuviera sufriendo esa desfragmentación, dividiéndose en dos partes iguales, y a la vez muy distintas. Como si se fuera a retirar de allí, para volver a vivir en su mundo paralelo, una vez arregladas sus diferencias con todos los Emerson. Charlie lo tomó de las manos y lo obligó a mirarlo. Los finos labios de Borja temblaban, el sudor recorría su frente y sus ojos estaban perdidos en aquella imagen mental. Johnny no pretendía parar y su yo muggle parecía sentirse a gusto. Comenzó a sufrir las sensaciones…, o a gozarlas. Pero no quería, Charlie no entendía qué le pasaba, lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, lo veía contenerse quizás de decir algo y morderse el labio fuertemente. Borja se sonrojó repentinamente, sofocado por una presión que solo en su vida anterior podría descargar. Y entonces, tras varios minutos de ver sin mirar, clavó sus ojos en Charlie y él comprendió que había vuelto, si eso tuviera alguna lógica o explicación.

—¿Qué…? —Charlie dudó, aun sosteniéndolo de las muñecas, pero Borja suspiró con alivio al dejar de contemplar aquellas imágenes en su mente, y tras toda esa tensión, le interrumpió la pregunta y lo besó en la boca, sin importarle más nada.

.

Como un suspiro, una estrella fugaz, un esporádico momento, un instante feliz, Borja abrió los ojos y se acomodó los lentes. Se levantó de la cama y dejó el libro recién finalizado a un costado. Se pasó el dedo índice por el labio inferior, en un gesto queda. Entonces llamaron a la puerta y él se quedó sentado en la cama, permitiéndole a su madre pasar. La mujer lo miró y le envió una sonrisa coqueta tras entregarle una carta.

—No olvides bajar a cenar, hijo —le recordó la mujer de oscuro cabello antes de marcharse.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Borja bajó la mirada hacia el sobre. Le dio la vuelta y observó con una sonrisa de quién era la carta. Y leyó sin más:

_«Creo que sí, Borja._

_Creo que podemos estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo... O al menos tú puedes._

_Cuando desapareciste lo entendí. Lástima que no sé cuándo me volverás a buscar siendo mago, eres raro. Si no cambias a este presente, no puedo recordarte, tu recuerdo se desvanece rápido. ¿Es muy tonto que te busque en el mundo muggle ahora? Te visitaré pronto y te pediré algunas explicaciones... Es como si con el tiempo me fuera olvidando de ti. No serás un jodido fantasma, ¿verdad? Pero escribo para no olvidarme de que eres real._

_Sé que tú puedes recordarme. No te metas en problemas, y mucho menos en máquinas extrañas._

_Creo que mis dragones saben que existes y te extrañan, como yo._

_Pero no vuelvas a besarme. Ya te dije que no soy gay._

_Hasta otra vida. O esta… como prefieras._

_Charlie.»_

**FIN**

* * *

_**N/A: Si hasta acá llegaste, estaré encantada de recibir tu impresión. Gracias!**_


End file.
